


Egg shells, rolls, and latte

by unfthmbl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spooning, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfthmbl/pseuds/unfthmbl
Summary: Summary: Sly and cunning. Yoon Jeonghan embodies both. Having these skills he used to deceive people, he seldom got away with having to pay bills at restaurants. This worked well until his devious schemes are picked up by the café owner. Things didn’t go well as he expected them to be… or so it seems.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Egg shells, rolls, and latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new at writing and this is my very first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Have fun reading!

It was a clear day when Jeonghan strolled the streets of Paris. He thought about lots of things while walking. Why his friends seem distant to him, his problems with his family, and why he finds people quite annoying. He doesn’t have anything good to think of, nor does he have something to be thankful for – well, he could thank the heavens for his life even if they made it hard for him.

Life is hard. His ambition to be in a band completely crumbled to dust when his band mates turned their backs on him and dirtied his name to people who used to attend to their gigs. He lives alone now. His parents thought of him as an extra luggage they need to take care of, not that he isn’t, but he never asks them to feed his mouth every day. He discarded his chance in college because he felt more alive singing to people than drying his eyes studying Calculus.

Now he’s jobless, lives off of pickpocketing, and getting clever than most people. He’s been adjusting to everything he’s been given after his parents tossed him out of their house. All he’s got is himself and his street smarts.

He palmed his wallet in his pocket. It felt flat, meaning he’s got to resort to what he’s good the most. He also feels hungry since he dissed his boring breakfast. Bread and jam.

He looked around the streets he was walking on and observed who the easy ones are and who he can get into swiftly. He also observes people outside a nearby café since they’re ones that give away a lot of opportunities by taking out their wallets and unintentionally disclosing the compartments they placed them in. Those people aren’t really careful and just by that, Jeonghan can tell that they’re the unsuspecting type.

He walked towards the entrance of the café and took his wallet out of his pocket. The lady, who seems like a tourist in Jeonghan’s prediction, was calmly drinking some coffee with cookies. She seems immersed in talking with her accomplice.

They don’t speak French, he figured when he came close. He noticed that his heart was beating faster than before. One thing Jeonghan never really got used to was killing his guilt when it comes to pickpocketing. Afterwards, he’d still feel guilty and think about the consequences he took when he takes the valuables of other people. He still have conscience he’s not sure he’s thankful or annoyed about. It makes him feel sane and human.

He threw away all these guilty thoughts and focused on executing his plan. He knew where her wallet was placed, he figured that she’s an unsuspecting tourist, and by the looks of it, she seems rich. When it comes to survival, the only thing you have to think about is yourself since no one’s going to feed you shit when everyone’s fighting their own battles.

He walked closer to their table and when he was aligned proportionally to the bag, he proceeded to intentionally drop his wallet. He let out a curse and bended down to pick up his wallet. The unknowing, busy lady seemed to have not noticed his plans so he swiftly reached for the compartment of where her wallet was hidden while his other hand picked up his own. He took it out, put it in his pocket, and proceeded to walk normally.

“Hey!” Jeonghan froze. He thought all of his calculations were going to work. Maybe this time he’ll be serving time in jail instead of lousily walking around Paris. He turned around and saw that the lady was calling him. It doesn’t seem like she caught him though. She was casual about everything.

_“Oui?”_ Jeonghan asked. He was trying to be cool and oblivious about what he did. Thankfully, it doesn’t show. He figured when he looked at himself in the reflective glass wall of the café.

“You’re very attractive. Want to try modelling? I’m a scout from a famous entertainment.” Jeonghan didn’t understand what the lady said. He only knows how to speak French. The lady probably read the look on his face because she smiled expectantly at her comrade.

“She’s trying to say that you’re attractive. She wants to scout you for their company.” The lady’s comrade smiled at him. She mumbled something to the other person and spoke, “It’s in Korea, we’ll have you trained for it.”

No. That sudden answer popped into his mind. Jeonghan, in his 25 years of existence, never thought about modelling as a job. Everything in that industry isn’t as magical as it seems. He’s been told that he has a good face countless of times before but he never really took it a big deal.

Besides, he predicts that he won’t last long in that industry. He’s heard enough stories from his classmates about it, and he’s not going to be one of those who tells nasty secrets about how it’s like. His life is in shambles right now, but he’s fine with it. As long as he can eat, sleep, and breathe, that’s going to be fine with him. It was also a big deal – moving from one country to another. He’s being pessimistic, he knows, but the world isn’t as bright as people think it is. He doesn’t even know these people and they’re offering a job to him? Red flag.

He also doesn’t feel like going since it’d be hard to explain about the wallet incident. The lady was nice enough to offer him a job yet in return he stole her wallet.

“Sorry, I don’t think I can take your offer. I should go.” Staying there just makes Jeonghan guiltier. He’s done bad stuff and these people might have too, so it’s better to part ways with them than to get along.

-

Jeonhan finds himself in front of a café near the alleys. It was away from the public, and it gives off a nice ambiance. It’s the first time he’s been here though. He lived his whole life in France yet failed to not be mesmerized everytime he discovers something new. He sees the inside of the café through its glass front. The café has walls that looked like wood and the floor was blanketed by soft finishes of brown quartz. Lots of greeneries were displayed inside and outside of the cafe. Some were hanged and some were laid on the ground and around the corners.

The owner must love plants, he thinks. This café was a bit different than others, and Jeonghan wondered why it was placed in here. It was barely accessible to tourists. With a café like this, the interior must be expensive. He wondered how the owner can pay bills when the café doesn’t look like it’s been receiving customers. It’s not his business though, so why worry?

He looked at the counter and found a worker was guarding it. He pushed the glass doors and welcomed himself inside. The worker greeted him, as well as the scent of freshly brewed coffee. It feels refreshing to be inside that café. It felt homey. Maybe he’s going to add this spot to his favourites now.

He walked up to the counter and smiled at the worker. He looked up at the menu displayed at the back of the counter and ordered a latté. He also looked at the cake displays inside the glass part of the counter. One really caught his eye, and it was a slice of roll that was sprinkled with green powder. The inside was spread with white cream and the topping looked like a green chocolate curl. He pointed that out to the worker and paid it.

Jeonghan sat beside the glass panel situated in the corner. The tables and chairs contrast the insides of the café. They were painted in dirty white colour. He looked at the worker who was making his coffee, and then the decorations, and the outside view – which was not very pleasant since the café is on the other side of the alleyway and all Jeonghan could see was walls and bricks.

The worker delivered his order to his table. He thanked him and continued to immerse himself in his train of never-ending thoughts. He was eating his roll when he realized something, that’s when an idea popped into his devious mind.

He eyed the worker and looked for an opportunity. The worker was probably counting coins or something that Jeonghan couldn’t quite see. That’s when he acted his plan. He needs to save money and his apartment’s rent is to be paid later this week. He knows it’s wrong, but what can a desperate boy do when he has to live? He’s already done this a couple of times in the past.

He looked at the place a while ago, searching for CCTV cameras, but thankfully he found none. Though it’s quite surprising that a café this elegant doesn’t have a CCTV camera. He decided to look all over the place again but it’s kind of hard since plants are everywhere. He looked at the worker one last time and decided that it was safe for him to execute his plan.

He searched his pocket for that thing. When he finally found it, he put it in the inside of his matcha roll, he figured that it was matcha after he tasted it. He then got his fork and forked some cake. He smiled at his plan.

“Excuse me? Why is there an egg shell in my cake?” Jeonghan called out to the worker. The worker looked at him and walked to his table. He looked at the cake and forked out the big egg shell that Jeonghan put inside. It was covered in cream and the worker looked confused.

“I’m very sorry about this, sir, but I’m sure that we never let egg shells tangled when we make cake – a big one at that.” The worker looked at the egg shell and examined it.

“I don’t care whether or not you get egg shells tangled in your cakes, I’m questioning the work ethics `your boss imposes here. As you can see, I’ve got an egg shell in my cake. I demand a refund.” Jeonghan calmly said to the worker.

“Just a moment, sir.” When the worker turned his back, Jeonghan felt the sign of relief. He’s going to get away with life through cheating it. He can’t help but smile a little.

Jeonghan’s expectations faltered when the worker called out his boss. He thought he can just get a refund and walk away. He certainly wasn’t expecting that the worker would call his boss. This was to be expected though, Jeonghan just didn’t think much of it.

“Good noon, sir. What seems to be the problem here?” The boss looked so fine. His doe eyes made him look so gentle. Jeonghan swore at himself. He knew he was staring. Strangely, he also feels that the boss looks at him too. This guy just has this magnetic energy that makes him hooked.

“Uh, yeah, your roll had an egg shell in it. I demand a refund for that.” Jeonghan felt nervous. The boss looks kind but he seems strict. He whispered something on the worker’s ear and the worker walked away. Now, it’s just him and this doe-eyed man. Jeonghan coughed to get his attention.

“I’m not going to report this to the officials since it isn’t that big of a deal. I just want my money back.” Jeonghan mutters. The boss was looking at him, not preparing to say anything. Instead he just smiled and sat across the table that Jeonghan was sitting at. Jeonghan felt weird. Why wasn’t he saying anything? He’s just smiling there, looking so _hot_. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He’s not in any position to take a liking to the owner of the café he just scammed.

“May I know your name?” Jeonghan was taken aback. The boss finally spoke. He thought he was just going to stare at him.

“Why does my name matter? It isn’t needed. If you’re not going to give me a refund I’ll report your café to the authorities for a manual check. You know, people normally don’t get egg shells tangled in a cake.”

“Yes. It doesn’t happen very often. That is why I had my employee check our cameras before I give you a refund. You wouldn’t mind that, would you? I’m sorry to have you waiting, it’s just that we have to check before we act on your demand.”

Jeonghan was completely wrong about this person. These kind of people are not easy to trick. He did a good job placing those security cameras. The plants were a good strategy. Jeonghan feels like he’s the most idiotic person in the world. How could he think that a café as classy as this has no security footage? Jeonghan cussed in his mind.

“Yeah, but I’m in a hurry today. That would take long, wouldn’t it? I’ll just return when I already finished my errands. I have to go.” Jeonghan finished his coffee and was already standing when the employee got out of the staff room.

“Sir, I have found out that you put the egg shells yourself. I’m afraid we’ll have you arrested by the police.” The worker said. Jeonghan looked at where the boss was sitting and saw that he is looking at him sternly.

“This is why I need your name, sir. Incidents like this doesn’t happen at my café often. I’ve been through a lot of intentional incidents like this before.” He voiced out. Jeonghan didn’t know what to say. He was blanked out. This is the price that he has to pay for not being careful enough.

“Can we talk this out?” Jeonghan said hopefully. He isn’t sure if he’s going to get away with this this time. He’ll might have to spend time in jail.

The boss sighed and motioned his employee to continue his work. “Follow me.”

Jeonghan followed the boss and found himself entering an office. It was neat, with two or three plants inside. The table was clean and the designs looked so oriented. It smelled of coffee. Jeonghan knows that this room gives away a portion of this person’s personality.

_He’s a neat freak, huh?_

“Now, can you give me your name?” Jeonghan contemplated on whether he’ll give his real name or not, but giving a fake name might increase the charges that will be pressed against him.

“Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.” Jeonghan said. “I know you aren’t letting me off the hook–,”

“You’re right. I have no intention of doing so. You set us up just to retrieve your money. Tell me, why did you do that?” He didn’t sound angry, rather he was being calm and careful. A lot different compared to his stern look earlier.

“I just have to, else I would be living on the streets. I struggle financially, is that enough reason?” Jeonghan was avoiding to look at the eyes of the man in front of him. He has deemed himself guilty for what he did.

“Don’t you have… work?” Jeonghan could sense the carefulness and the gentleness of the person in front of him. It was as if he didn’t want Jeonghan to be embarrassed.

“I don’t. I figured that most jobs here want a college graduate. I dropped out of college.” He finds the situation weird. Why is this man making him open up to him? And why is he being nice? Jeonghan just couldn’t understand. He’s used to people using him, backstabbing him, and treating him like shit. Why’s this man showing him kindness when all he’s done to him is scam him? “You know, if you’re going to send me to jail, fine. I just don’t want to look more pitiful to you than I am right now. I don’t need your pity above everything else.”

“Don’t worry. I understand your situation.” He saw him clasp his hands. “I actually want to help you even after everything that has happened. I’m offering an opportunity. Work for me for 3 days. The plants need extra care and I figured that an extra hand could be useful. You’re also going to receive salary. What do you think?”

“Why are you being kind to me?” Jeonghan couldn’t help but ask. He knows he should be thankful, but why? What’s his motive? He’s lived enough in this harsh world to know that nothing in this world comes for free.

“I’m Hong Jisoo. I watched your band. You helped me out once, but it seems to me that you don’t quite remember. I’m returning the favour. Just think of it as returning the favour.” He’s right, Jeonghan thinks. Jeonghan doesn’t remember this person’s name, nor does he remember helping him.

“Then why’d you ask for my name?” Jeonghan was puzzled by the information he’s just been given.

“I just want to make sure even though I knew.” He smiled. “So, what’s your decision? Would you take the offer or not?”

-

Jeonghan finds himself working in the café. He was tasked to do the cleaning and the maintenance of the plants since he doesn’t have any idea on how to make coffee. He’s also now known the name of the employee he’s working with. He can feel that he still doesn’t trust him. He can’t blame him though, after what he’s done the other day, not many people can understand and accept him like Jisoo.

It feels new to Jeonghan. It’s like he’s established a responsibility for three days. He feels the need to wake up early now. Hell, he hasn’t woken up this early for the past few months. After he got kicked out from his last job, he can’t find another job to fill in. He could get used to this, if Jisoo is willing to hire him.

_That’s kind of shameless to ask,_ Jeonghan thought.

This morning when he went to the café, he finds Jisoo in the changing room. Jisoo was still in his casual outfit when he entered. Jeonghan couldn’t help but think about it. He saw how slender Jisoo’s body was after Jisoo greeted him and started changing his clothes. Heavens forgive, but Jeonghan, at that time couldn’t help but stare at him. Oh, how he’d love to leave marks on his smooth skin. He just looked stunning.

Jeonghan shook those thoughts off. It’s bad. He shouldn’t be thinking like this towards his boss. Not when he already put his trust in him and gave him a chance.

“Have you guys had breakfast yet? I just made cookies and some tea. Come and join me.” Jeonghan turned around to look at Jisoo carrying a tray with three cups of tea and a plate of cookies.

“Thanks, boss, but my roommate prepared breakfast for me already.” Louvan said while scourging something in the counter.

“Shame, I already prepared tea for you though. Jeonghan-ah, come. Join me for breakfast.” Jisoo invited. Jeonghan was still ashamed to come but he still pushed his feet to walk to the table where Jisoo was sitting.

“Done watering the plants? Customers flock on 8. You look shaken. Lack of sleep?” Jisoo questioned and sipped his tea. The aroma smelled like green tea leaves. Ones his mother and grandmother used to drink.

“I still need to water ones on the front,” Jeonghan sat on the chair beside Jisoo. “Not really used to waking up early. Thank you for this by the way,” Jeonghan picked up a cup and started sipping it.

“Tea helps, I think. Have your fill.” Jisoo suggested. “Are you still in contact with your band?” the latter asks. 

“Not anymore. Those fuckers left me. I’m not really in good terms with them now,” Jeonghan took a cookie and bit it. Now that their band is the topic, Jeonghan’s thoughts shifted to Jisoo’s knowledge of their gigs. He was once a fan of them. “How did you know our band? I don’t recognize you. I also don’t recall seeing you in the audience.” Jeonghan asked curiously.

“I don’t go to bars often. There are a lot of people and the smell isn’t quite pleasant for me. Whenever I attend, it was sort of business-linked. You perform at a bar where my friends frequented so when they invite me, I always see you. Your music’s good. Shame that you and your bandmates disbanded.” Joshua started eating the cookies. He seemed interested enough for Jeonghan to not cut the conversation short.

“How about that time you said where I helped you? Where and how did I help you?” Jeonghan looked at Jisoo curiously. He’s not familiar to him. Jeonghan recognizes regulars and his face wasn’t one of them.

“Ah, talking about that again, are we?” Jisoo chuckled. “It was a funny incident. Ah, Jeonghan-ah, if you only recall. My colleague and I were getting ready to go home when we got harassed by our business partner. You were drunkenly passing by at our table and puked at him. You looked so wasted that time. I wanted to help you but one of your bandmates carried you outside the club. My colleague was also rushing at that time so I couldn’t check on you.” Jisoo said, smiling.

“Oh, that was why. That was accidental though,” Jeonghan scratched his head. He barfed in front of them? How wasted was he during that time that he couldn’t even go to the bathroom?

“Accidental or not, you still helped us get out of that situation. It’s all thanks to you that we got home safely.” Jisoo put his left hand over Jeonghan’s. The sensation feels nice and warm. Is he just imagining it or he feels like Jisoo also likes him?

“Shua!” A distant shout eloped from the entranced of the café. It was a man wearing a white t-shirt inside a khaki trench coat paired with navy blue jeans. He was tall and had a long face. He also seems bright. He walked up to Jisoo and hugged him.

“Shua, I got accepted! You’re really my lucky charm.” Jeonghan feels awkward looking at them so he excused himself to water the plants at the entrance. He got his sprinkler and went outside. He could still see them talking.

Jisoo was smiling at the man while he talks. Of course, he already has a boyfriend. Jeonghan was stupid enough to think that he doesn’t.

_Just take a look at him, does he not have a boyfriend with that face?_ Jeonghan feels like an idiot for assuming. There was no attraction, Jisoo was just being kind to him. He’s probably kind to everybody. Jeonghan just assumed.

-

Jeonghan feels useless. He expected that only few customers would go to the café, but boy was he wrong. The café was popular among lovers and groups. Some even do their work there. Throughout the day, all he could do was clean tables, wipe the counter, and wash the plates. He thought about Louvan. God, how can one man handle this? He seems experienced though.

A lot of people came and ordered and Louvan was very busy making coffee. He couldn’t even ask where the dishwashing liquid refills are. Jisoo also helped Louvan. Unlike Louvanq , Jisoo made orders faster. You could tell that he’s practiced. The café hours ended at 8 p.m. and Jeonghan started cleaning – sweeping, wiping, and arranging the chairs and tables. Louvan already went home early. Now that Jeonghan’s finished, all he has to do is bid his boss good bye.

He knocked at Jisoo’s office and opened his door. He could see Jisoo wearing eyeglasses while typing something on his laptop. His apron was also neatly folded and was placed in the vacant chair in the corner. Jisoo looked at him. 

“What brings you here, Jeonghan-ah?” Jisoo asked. He closed his laptop and stretched his arms.

“I see that you’re busy. Just dropped by to notify you that I’m already going home.” Jeonghan smiled at him. Jisoo looks good in those glasses. Not only good, but also hot. He just can’t deny it, Jisoo is his type. If he was his boyfriend, he’d make sure to leave marks all over his body. _But_ _he isn’t._

“Well, get home safe then.” Jisoo smiled at him softly.

Jeonghan was already twisting the doorknob when Jisoo called him. “Actually, Jeonghan-ah, can you help me close the café?”

-

Jeonghan sat in the shotgun seat. Jisoo insisted that he’ll drive him to his apartment. It wasn’t that far, maybe just a couple hundred meters away from the café. Besides, Jeonghan’s used to walking so it isn’t that big of a deal anymore.

“How’s your first day? You know I’ve been meaning to hire another worker since Louvan can’t handle it alone. These days I’ve been receiving a lot of calls for cake orders.” Jisoo puts his seat belts on and started the car.

“It feels new and kind of exhausting actually, but so far, nothing I can’t handle.” Jeonghan says, looking outside.

“I see.” Jisoo looked ahead. He glanced at Jeonghan. “You aren’t wearing your seat belt, mister.” Jisoo pointed out. Jeonghan looked at his unbuckled seatbelt and immediately buckled it.

“So… how’s life?” Joshua stalled as he started to drive.

“Bad?” Jeonghan answered, unsure. “It’s never been good to me. It doesn’t agree to my plans or maybe it just doesn’t like my decisions.” Jeonghan said while thoughtfully thinking about the problems he encountered back then.

He doesn’t like the decisions he made, and if time can be reversed, he’d just rather study Calculus than drop out of college. His band made him feel alive but it didn’t mean that it’d give him a secure future. He knew that he was trading his future to pursue his passion.

“How about your parents? Aren’t they supporting you?” Jisoo was trying his best not to touch a sensitive matter, and Jeonghan could feel that from him.

“They’re focused on their own lives now. We’re not in good terms since they opposed my thoughts of leaving college to enter a band. Now that I think about it, I should have just listened to them. My life wouldn’t be like this if I had.” Jeonghan didn’t look at Jisoo. He didn’t want to see pity in his eyes. Instead, he focused on the views outside the car.

“Is that so? Then you must had a hard time on your own.” Jisoo said quietly. Jeonghan stayed silent. They reached his apartment building after a minute. Traffic wasn’t bad at the city so Jisoo arrived swiftly.

“Thanks for the ride, boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jeonghan unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Jisoo, call me Jisoo, Jeonghan-ah,” Jisoo says.. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Jeonghan tried to get out of the car and tried to unlock the car door but he couldn’t. Jeonghan turned to Jisoo because probably forgot to open it.

“Jisoo-ah, can you open the door here?”

“Ah, yes, sorry. Let me do it for you.” Joshua unbuckled his own seat belt and pushed the button for unlocking the car doors. He moves forward and reaches for the card door. Jeonghan sniffed some of his cologne. It was not strong, kind of like a fresh breeze of sea waves and a mixture of coffee.

“Thanks,” Jeonghan muttered.

That night, Jeonghan felt uncomfortable. He wants to sleep but Jisoo’s perfume was taking over his mind. His thoughts shifted from that to Jisoo changing clothes in the staff room. Jeonghan knows what’s going on, but it feels wrong to jerk off of somebody else’s boyfriend. He shouldn’t do it so he shook these thoughts off and tried to sleep his horniness away. It’s also been long since he last got laid. He’s been too busy fending for himself that he forgot what leisure is.

The next day, Jeonghan comes in late because his alarm wasn’t loud enough to wake him. He’s dead, he thinks. It was 8 o’clock in the morning and the café is probably open already. He’s sure he got eye bags already. It also didn’t help that his dreams were about Jisoo. He dreamt of him fucking Joshua in his apartment, resulting to his morning wood getting hard in the morning.

_Shit_.

He got up, brushed his teeth, had a cold shower, and dresses himself up. A polo, jeans, and sneakers could get him through the day. He immediately got out of his apartment and dashed his way through the streets of Paris. When he got to the café, there were customers occupying tables. It’s not as bad as yesterday, Jeonghan sighs. He kind of feels relieved but he knows that Jisoo might get disappointed at him.

He proceeded to the staff room and put his apron on. He doesn’t need to change since he’s just in charge of the maintenance. He looks at Joshua’s locker. It was open. He peeked inside and saw Joshua’s folded clothes. He closed it and got out.

The day went by faster and soon it was already 8 o’clock in the evening. Jisoo didn’t get angry at Jeongan nor was he disappointed by him. He just asked Jeonghan for the reason.

“Oh, Jeonghan-ah, can you help me carry these boxes?” Jisoo called out to him. He was carrying boxes from the entrance of the café. “Just put them in the storage room.”

“Boss, I’m heading out!” Louvan shouted at the staff room. Jisoo told him that Louvan was always heading out early because he was taking care of his grandmother. Speaking of which, Jeonghan doesn’t recall the last time he visited his own grandparents. He doesn’t even remember their birth dates.

“Be careful!” Jisoo yelled. He was arranging something in the storage room, probably types of coffee beans and milk. Jeonghan moved the remaining boxes by himself, the rest weren’t heavy but the last one was tiresome to move. When Jisoo saw him, he helped him place it gently on the floor.

“Aren’t you going home, Jeonghan-ah? I can manage these by myself.” Jisoo turned back to his arranging and continued to place the containers.

“I can help you, you know.” Jeonghan picked up a plastic that looks like a container for coffee. Where do I place these?”

“At the third row of the shelf.” Jisoo took his apron off and sat in a chair. There were two chairs placed on each side of a rounded table. “It’s hot in here. Take a rest, Jeonghan-ah,” Jeonghan walked to the other side of the table and sat. Jeonghan breathed and looked around.

“This café looks expensive, Jisoo. It’s nice-looking and quite comfortable. You did a good job picking the design.”

“Isn’t it? This was my dream back then. It still feels surreal for me that I built it myself.” Jisoo smiled while marvelling at the shelves.

“You really like what you’re doing, huh? I wish it was the same for me. But I know that I’m the one responsible for my life’s happenings.” Jeonghan uttered sadly. He was showing his vulnerable side to him again. Jeonghan shouldn’t, he knew meeting Jisoo was just temporary.

“You know, Jeonghan-ah, I think bands are amazing. They devote their time expressing their thoughts and emotions through music. Not many people can do it like you did. When I first heard you, your voice sounded so angelic. It was soothing to hear.” Jisoo shifts in his seat to look at him. “When I saw you, I was amazed. You really were an angel. Your looks could catch everyone’s eyes. No wonder your band seemed popular back then.”

Jeonghan could feel Jisoo’s sincerity. He’s been told this many times but it still affects him when their audience tells them that they’ve influenced them through their music. It was a nice feeling of accomplishment for him. Atleast they were appreciated and heard. All those scribbled notes, ripped song sheets, and snapped strings were all worth it for this kind of feedback.

“I’m delighted to hear that, you know. It makes me want to kiss you,” Jeonghan joked. Only later then that he realized what slipped from his mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry about that.” Jisoo just chuckled.

“You can, if you want to,” Jisoo permits. Jeonghan was taken aback. He has a boyfriend, right?

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Jeonghan asks. “The one with the trench coat yesterday?”

“No. Why did you assume that he’s my boyfriend? He’s my best friend and I’ve been single for months now. You know, too busy to have one,” Jeonghan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Is this a chance? An opportunity to hit on Jisoo? Not that he doesn’t like it, he’s also noticed that Jisoo has been hitting on him.

“I just thought since you two looked so comfortable with each other.” Jeonghan scratched his head. He feels shy for assuming. Turns out those gut feelings weren’t wrong after all. He wants to bang his head to the wall.

“Just because we’re close, doesn’t mean we’re a thing, Jeonghan-ah. Besides, I already have someone in mind that I want to get close to.” Joshua said, smilingly. Is it wrong for Jeonghan to think that Jisoo is hitting on him? Because it looks like it to him.

“Are you, perhaps, hitting on me?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Jeonghan-ah?” Jeonghan’s amazed. The gentle and careful Jisoo turned devious and provocative. It’s like seeing a new side of Jisoo. Not that Jeonghan’s complaining, he likes it, if he’s honest. It’s just feels surprising that Jisoo hides this part of himself from the world, and Jeonghan’s one of those who seen them.

The room temperature suddenly rose. Jeonghan’s not sure if it was due to lack of air condition or the tension building up. In his eyes right now, Jisoo looks so damn _fuckable_. He wants to feel that mouth on his. His sweaty figure, his eyes that seemed transparent of desire, and his lips that he just licked. The storage room’s lights reflected on those wet spots, and it really captured Jeonghan’s attention.

He’s not sure if he should do it or not, though. What if it doesn’t end well? What if it makes things awkward between them? It’s just matter of succumbing to his desires or thinking rationally. He knows that he’s better than this. It is not the time to ruin the opportunity that's been given to him. 

“I think we should finish this and head home.” Disappointment was evident on Jisoo’s face. He feels heavy inside as well, as if he didn’t finish something that he should. Jeonghan and Jisoo were quiet the rest of the night. Joshua talked but it feels like there is an awkward silence floating in the air. Jeonghan also declined Jisoo’s offer to drive him to his apartment. He helped Jisoo close the café and bid him good bye. But it all makes him feels like he’s lacking something. He pondered about the situation while he walked back home.

That night, Jeonghan couldn’t sleep comfortably. Again. He wonders if it was a better choice to go for it and not think about anything. The disappointment written on Jisoo’s face made it even worse. It feels like he’s to blame for all of this. Those silly thoughts that time were a trivial matter, and guess what, tables turned. Now that he didn’t kiss Jisoo, it made the two of them awkward.

The following day, Jeonghan noticed that Jisoo is avoiding him. He knows that Jisoo might have misunderstood him. It was clear that the both of them were attracted to each other. Jeonghan just didn’t have the balls to act it out. The two of them have to talk, he thinks. Otherwise, it’s not going to end well. All because of Jeonghan’s cowardice.

He did the usual things, cleaning, sweeping, wiping, arranging, and washing. It became a routine that rubbed on him these past two days. He really might get used to it. The rest of the day felt fine. Customers entering and leaving. Jeonghan feels as if time moved slower. He wants to talk to Jisoo right now and tell him that it was all just a misunderstanding. That Jeonghan felt cowardly to kiss him even if he dreamt of a much more extreme scenario than that.

“Shua-ah! Sorry, I couldn’t visit here the other day. It’s been very busy at the place I’ve been working to. Hoop, it was my first day and they already gave me so much work,” The newcomer pouted. It was the guy that visited the other day. The one Jeonghan mistook as Jisoo’s boyfriend. Jeonghan was watching them from the corner. He was wiping the glass panels.

“I’m glad you came, Dokyeomie. I couldn’t contact you last night. I thought you already forgot about me,” Jisoo hugged him. “Let’s talk in my office?”

Jeonghan saw the both of them entering Jisoo’s office. He knows he isn’t in any position to feel jealous but right now, he wants to drag this Dokyeom guy out of Jisoo’s office. He and Jisoo still have to talk.

The two lasted hours in the office. Jisoo wasn’t needed in the counter since customers aren’t flocking like before. It was Sunday when he went to the café for the first time and he figured that not many go to the place at that day of the week. Jeonghan couldn’t help but let his imagination run wild despite being told by Jisoo that that guys was just his best friend. He feels like he waited for an eternity for them to finished their ‘talk session’ while Jeonghan was feeling insecure about the situation.

It was already 8 in the in the evening but those two still haven’t gone out yet.

_What could they be doing?_ Jeonghan wondered.

He figured that he might cause a disturbance to them if he knocks on his door so he decided to write Jisoo a note. A note about how he’s thankful about everything he’s done for him and an apology for what happened last night. God knows what they could have done inside.

He also recalls Jisoo telling him that he’ll give him salary for working, but that’s too much to bear. He’s already done him a favour by not reporting him to the police despite the incident that happened three days ago.

He left the note over the counter and put the apron he was wearing back to the staff room. He exited the café, ready to forget about everything that had happened. He also thinks that he needs to forget his attraction towards Jisoo. He wasn’t worthy to mess with him. He doesn’t show it but he felt inferior when Jisoo talked about his café.

He was in the middle of thinking when he hears a car honking at him. It was Jisoo. He motioned him to enter his car. There were cars behind Jisoo and he thinks that Jisoo might wait for him if he doesn’t enter.

When Jeonghan entered the car, he could sniff that familiar scent. Sea waves and coffee.

“Buckle up, I’ll take you home,” Jisoo said. Jeonghan felt off. He could sense that Jisoo was still feeling bad about the situation.

“Why did you follow me?” Jeonghan quietly asked.

“You know why. I want to know why you stopped yourself that night. It hurt my pride. I thought we both wanted it. I’m not blind, Jeonghan, I know you also feel the same way as I did,” Jisoo said.

“I was being a coward, Jisoo. I thought that we might get awkward with each other. I overthink a lot of times, and I know, it was stupid of me to think about that. I regret that I didn’t kiss you. I wanted to, badly.” Jeonghan confessed. He saw Jisoo relax and soften. “I’m sorry that you misunderstood it because of me.”

Jisoo was quiet. He looked like he was thinking about something deeply. He just drove to Jeonghan’s place and stopped. Jeonghan was anticipating his reply so he stayed in the car.

“Jeonghan, I liked you first. You might not know it, but your music saved me. I’ve told you before that I don’t frequent bars often, right? I lied. When I was in college, I used to frequent bars. I was depressed because my mother and I fought about my course. I wanted to be a barista and build my own café but she didn’t agree. She told me that I’d better be a doctor or a teacher instead of being a barista.” Jisoo was wearing this straight look on his face but his voice expresses something emotional.

“I chose to follow my own path, not my mother’s. She got angry at me every day. Every time I go home, she’d always say that I’ll fail if I don’t switch courses. I couldn’t bare it one day and decided to go to the bar. That’s when I heard you and your band play. You helped me calm myself down. I always stay at the sides though. Mingling with people isn’t my thing. I’d just come to the bar to chill and cool off.” Jisoo turned to face Jeonghan. He looked emotional despite that straight face.

Jeonghan felt the need to caress Jisoo’s face, and so he did. Jisoo didn’t stop Jeonghan’s hand and let it caress his face; he leaned to it. Suddenly, it felt as if Jeonghan was touching a fragile item within his reach. He wanted to kiss Jisoo this time, tell him that it’s okay to let it out.

He leaned in to kiss Jisoo, making their lips touch. The sensation was different. Jisoo’s pink, luscious, soft lips were a bliss – Jeonghan felt as if his and Jisoo’s lips were made for each other. He sounds like he's exaggerating but he's not. He wanted to savour the moment – Jisoo’s soft lips felt so good on his. He sucked and latched on it while his eyes slowly closed on its own – focused on the sensation of the kiss. He leaned in some more to access Jisoo’s mouth. His hand that caressed Jisoo’s faced cupped it and brought his face closer to his, while the other moved its way freely to Jisoo’s thin waist.

His slender figure was also a bliss, Jeonghan liked it very much. He used his two hands to push Jisoo closer to his body. Jisoo was panting when they broke off. The moon’s lights illuminated the lips of Jisoo wet from Jeonghan’s kisses. He can also tell that it swelled after all that sucking and latching.

“Give me a break, Jeonghan-ah,” Jisoo was busy catching his breath. Jeonghan wasn’t any different. He was also catching his breath. Jeonghan couldn’t take his eyes of Jisoo, his face and his laboured breaths. Jeonghan made him look like this, and he still wants to mess him more. He wants to see him panting beneath him.

“Want to enter my apartment?” Jeonghan asked, unfocused. All he’s thinking right now is him fucking Jisoo in his room. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, each satisfying their carnal desires for each other.

Jeonghan couldn’t let it slide this time. Jisoo agreed and both of them looked nervous. Jeonghan was fidgety when they entered. They had to take the stairs since there were no elevators around. The two occasionally stopped and kissed at the stairway. Jeonghan was living at the 4th floor so eager kisses were the thing. Jeonghan knew that he and Jisoo were both feeling the moment.

When they reached Jeonghan’s apartment place, Jeonghan’s hands were trembling. He frantically searched for his key in his pockets and when he found it, he immediately unlocked his room. This time, Jisoo urgently kisses him. As if he’s dying to touch Jeonghan. His hands were all over him, one on Jeonghan’s shoulder and one on his hair.

Jeonghan, himself, couldn’t restrain. He just loves Jisoo’s lower lip. He nips and licks it. _Damn these addictive lips, I could suck them all day_ , Jeonghan thought. His hands roamed around Jisoo’s torso. He placed his right hand on Jisoo’s small back while the other on his ass. He groped Jisoo’s butt cheeks which led Jisoo to moan in his lips. This triggered Jeonghan’s impulse as he completely turned off all of his rational thoughts.

The sounds of their heavy breathing was very audible. Jeonghan wondered if these paper-thin walls could hide their frenzy. It didn’t matter, as long as Jisoo is feeling from him. Their kisses become needier as their bodies rubbed on each other. The vibration gives them both a feeling of excitement and desire. Jeonghan stopped nipping on Jisoo’s lower lip.

He darted his tongue out and licked Jisoo’s lips, asking for entrance. Jisoo moaned and opened his mouth. Jeonghan’s tongue played with Jisoo’s, fighting for dominance. Once Jeonghan got an opportunity, he immediately catches Jisoo’s tongue and started sucking it.

Jisoo’s hands were pushing Jeonghan away. He was probably breathless from their kisses. Jeonghan lowered his head to level Jisoo’s neck. He nuzzled his nose on Jisoo’s neck, catching whiffs of coffee and sea breeze scents combined.

_Ah, the skin he wants to mark._

Jeonghan started giving Jisoo’s neck some butterfly kisses. He then started licking a spot and sucked it. This made Jisoo close his eyes and groan in pleasure. Jisoo’s hands were urging Jeonghan’s neck to do _more_. Jeonghan suddenly smiled. He liked that Jisoo was wanting him.

“More… Jeonghan-ah,” Jisoo murmured. He was grinding himself to Jeonghan. He looked so needy. Jeonghan suddenly wants to shower him with kisses but Jisoo’s pleasure is his priority right now. He also feels a boner springing up in his pants. His dick was swelling.

Jisoo’s hands drifted towards Jeonghan’s chest. His hands couldn’t stay in place – he tugs the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt and starts to pull it up. Jeonghan assisted him and took his top off. Jisoo’s cold hands touched his bare skin while he tried to take the other’s top off. They abandoned their clothes in the floor, too immersed to care. Jeonghan looked at Jisoo as he licked the latter’s nipple, making the other hitch his breath. His heavy lidded eyes looked back at Jeonghan and Jeonghan could see want in them. Jisoo was making sexy sounds that makes Jeonghan giddier.

“Hmmm… Jeonghan, let’s move to your room…?” Jisoo stopped Jeonghan from biting his nipple. Their positions were kind of uncomfortable since they just openly ravished each other out the moment they entered. Jeonghan agreed and walked Jisoo to his room. He pushed Jisoo in his mattress, the other one groaned.

Jeonghan’s room was a little small for two people. There was a mattress laid on the corner, a small, wooden wardrobe with framed pictures on top of it placed in front of the mattress, a small rectangular window, and a little fan facing the mattress.

Jeonghan towered Jisoo and placed his thigh in between Jisoo’s thighs. Jisoo put his arms around Jeonghan’s neck and tried to kiss him but Jeonghan didn’t agree to his request, instead he slowly left a trail of kisses in Jisoo’s torso. He could feel Jisoo’s stomach clenching. He went lower and had his hands pull Jisoo’s pants down. Jisoo’s member sprang up.

“Jisoo, your dick is up,” Jeonghan pointed out and smiled naughtily. Jisoo’s just groaned. “Fuck, Jeonghan-ah, how could it not? Your long time crush just kissed the hell out of you in his own apartment. Tell me, how could it not?” Jeonghan could feel Jisoo’s impatience heighten. “You aren’t any different either. That bulge between your pants tells me that I’m not the only one feeling it.” Jeonghan let out and amused laugh. Jisoo was being very cute. It fits him, Jeonghan thought to himself.

“Crush? Really, Jisoo?” Jeonghan was still wearing that amused look on his face. “Well, since your crush is here, might as well make it memorable,” Without any warning, Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo’s member. He focused his eyes on the latter while he rubbed his thumb on his dick. Jisoo was letting out small breaths.

“Does this feel nice? How about I do this?” Jeonghan whispered. He then proceeded to move his hand in an up and down motion while he licked the tip of Jisoo’s dick. Jeonghan could see Jisoo pushing his head back while stifling the moans with his left arm. He liked that effect on people. He wants to affect them little by little until they couldn’t take their eyes off of him. He took in the tip in his mouth while his hands feel the other’s length.

“Jeonghan-ah… stop. I might come,” Jisoo said, almost incoherently. He was trying his best to keep himself from making sounds. Jisoo looked naturally attractive at this very moment, not that he isn’t, he is, but today it seems a bit more visible. He wants to etch this in his mind; Jisoo lying down, quietly catching his breath, having erect nipples, and sweating.

Jeonghan decided to unbuckle his belt. “Do you want me to turn the fan on?” Jeonghan asks. It was night time and the chilly breeze couldn’t get into their heated session. Jisoo nodded, “Please.”

Jeonghan turned the fan on and walked out of room to find lube and condoms. When he comes back, Jisoo was already standing up and looked like he was ready to go.

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan calls out to him. He thought he was going to go all out this time. When Jisoo looked at him, he seemed to realize something.

“I thought that was it. That you were going to stop again. You left me hanging there… for condoms and lube,” Relief was evident in Jisoo’s voice. He thought Jeonghan was going to ghost him? God, this man. Jeonghan closed the space between them and kissed Jisoo. He threw the lube and condoms beside the mattress. He snaked his arms around the latter’s bottom and lightly pinched it. He palmed his butthole and Jisoo gasped.

Jeonghan mixed spits with Jisoo. Jisoo’s muffles creates vibrations between them. He then slipped his hands into Jisoo’s undergarments and teased his hole. It reacted to the touch, retracting and loosening. He pushed Jisoo to the mattress again. Jisoo grunted in response. “You really like pushing me, huh, Jeonghan-ah?” Jisoo said, disapprovingly. Protesting made him look cuter.

Jeonghan took his pants off along with his undergarments. He crouched and crawled to the mattress. “Will you let me…?” Jeonghan looked at Jisoo’s zipped pants. He probably zipped it earlier when he thought that Jeonghan was finished. It still houses the erection from earlier. Jisoo let out a hum in response.

Jeonghan swiftly took Jisoo’s pants and undergarment off. He looked at Jisoo and devoured his lips once again. Jisoo’s hand found their way to Jeonghan’s hair while their erect members rubbed on each other. Jeonghan, while darting his tongue with Jisoo, had his other hand searching for the lube he threw beside the mattress earlier.

He momentarily stopped kissing Jisoo and uncapped the bottle with his hands. Jisoo looked at what he’s doing. Jeonghan pours the liquid in his right hand and prepares to finger Jisoo. His hand that was covered with lube touched Jisoo’s hole while Jisoo’s back arched in pleasure. Jeonghan noticed that Jisoo was holding the lube. When he recovered, he put them in his palm and grabbed Jeonghan’s member, slowly coating it with the substance.

Jeonghan lets out a low grunt. The lube was cold at first but then it warmed up. He went back to what he was doing. His middle finger slowly entered Jisoo’s hole. Jisoo’s insides were very warm. His finger explored them. Jisoo’s body reacted to this; he shivered and moaned in response. His hole retracted and Jeonghan knew it was time to put another finger in to stretch him well. He decided to put his ring finger in and Jisoo hitched his breath. Jeonghan’s naughty fingers were stretching his hole to the brim and slowly tried to push it in and out. Jisoo turned into a moaning mess.

“Jeonghan-ah!” Jisoo cried out. It seems like he was near his peak. Jeonghan had his left hand bob Jisoo’s swelling member. It was getting big and veins were popping. Breathless, Jisoo uttered, “I’m near.” Jeonghan quickened his pace.

“Jeonghan-ah, I’m coming!” Jisoo arched his back and moaned. His wet member squirted white liquid. Jisoo breathed heavily while his body convulsed. Jeonghan’s fingers were getting cramped by the latter’s hole. It was at this time that Jeonghan paid attention to his also swelling member.

“Jisoo, I’m going to put it in, okay?”

“Jeonghan, wait!” Jisoo turned to his back and shakily got on all fours. The scene in front of Jeonghan was very hot. His hands couldn’t resist touching Jisoo’s butt cheeks. He pinched and groped them while the other hummed out a moan. He searched for a condom and when he got one, he immediately ripped the plastic and put it on his dick. He stood up, left hand groping Jisoo’s butt cheek and the other securing the condom.

Jeonghan rubbed the tip on Jisoo’s entrance which made Jisoo protest. “Stop the teasing,”

Jeonghan pushed the tip in that elicited a long moan from Jisoo’s lips. He slowly tried pushing all of his length in. Jisoo’s hands gave in. He was panting with his head resting in between his palms, probably feeling too sensitive at the moment. Jeonghan could feel his dick deep down Jisoo’s insides. It was all warm and fuzzy.

Jeonghan started thrusting slowly. His hands held Jisoo’s hips to prevent them from collapsing. He built up a pace and started going along with it. Jisoo’s hips started meeting his thrusts too. He bent down and kissed Jisoo’s back. The other one was letting out sexual noises.

“Jisoo, I want to see your face.” Jeonghan whispered. “Turn for me?” Jisoo obliged and turned his head. His eyes were wet from tears and the corners of his lips were covered with his own spit.

‘’Pretty,” Jeonghan whispered. Jisoo looked like he wanted to hold him, so Jeonghan came close to kiss him. He thrusted much faster than before and Jisoo’s moans and his own grunts vibrated in their mouths.

Jeonghan’s pace became erratic and rough. Jisoo was moaning louder than before, probably because he was near. It wasn’t minutes before Jisoo came on his mattress. Jeonghan finished few seconds after. Both males panted and slumped into the mattress. Minutes later, Jeonghan detached himself from Jisoo’s hole and cleaned both of them up. Jisoo was too tired to move.

“That was amazing, Jeonghan-ah,” Jisoo smiled with his eyes closed.

“You were amazing,” Jeonghan says, as if rephrasing what Jisoo said.

“So what do we call ourselves now?”

“The one night stand couple?” Jeonghan joked. Jisoo laughed lightly. “Yeah, I suppose we can start from that.”

“So… what did you and that Dokyeom guy do inside your office earlier?” Jeonghan sneakily inserted. He came back to the mattress and spooned Jisoo. “Seriously, Hannie?” Jisoo turned to look at him. “He was my best friend. We never did anything hideous in the office. We just talked about stuffs. I told him about you giving me blue balls,” Jisoo says.

“Call me that again. I like it.”

“Call you what? Hannie?” Jisoo’s eyebrows frowned. Jeonghan nodded and nuzzled his nose in Jisoo’s neck. “You’re a bit clingy, huh?”

“Hannie.” Jisoo blurted out. Jeonghan hummed in response. Jisoo didn’t say anything, instead he just said it again. “Hannie.”

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan murmurs. “I’m familiarizing myself with the nickname I gave you. It just rolled out of my tongue naturally.” Jisoo expresses. He touched Jeonghan’s hair.

A smile stretched out of Jeonghan’s lips. “You’re so whipped for me, aren’t you?” Jeonghan uttered. Jisoo hit him. Jeonghan let out a small _‘ouch’_ and laughed lightly. They stayed quiet for quite a while. Just feeling each other’s embrace. Then, Jeonghan slowly faced Jisoo. Thoughts were rambling inside his head and he wants to let it all out. He wants Jisoo to know his true self before engaging in a relationship with him because in this case, that’s the direction this situation is heading to.

“Hey,” Jeonghan called out softly. “I’m going to be honest with you. I’ve done bad things. I just want to warn you in case you want to pursue a relationship with me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to meet me anymore because of that.” Jeonghan carefully starts.

“Bad things? Like what?” Jisoo looked at him questioningly. He looked genuinely interested.

“I’ve been stealing from people.” Jeonghan lets out a deep breath. “Remember what I told you? I don’t have any job. Pickpocketing is the only way I can live. I don’t have any money to spare, Jisoo. My parents were also dirt poor when they threw me out. It was hard finding a job in the city. I admit, the places that I’ve applied to turned me down. I got hired by some but then they fired me for being too much of a problem. I wasn’t educated with machines. I tried to find a job but the world was too cruel to give me one. That’s why I resorted to pickpocketing. I’m not the least proud of it. I keep having these guilty thoughts and I sometimes couldn’t even sleep well at night.” Jeonghan hugged Jisoo tighter, asking for comfort. The other one caressed his hair.

“It’s okay, Jeonghan-ah.” Jisoo comforted. “I’ll help you out. You know, I could you use another hand in the café.” Jisoo felt how sensitive this was for Jeonghan. He wants to help him.

“I want to return these cards, Jisoo. I’ve never spent a dollar using those card from the wallets I took. I took the paper bills butnever the cards. I want to be able to sleep at night comfortably. I don’t want to live the rest of my life living in guilt.”

“You might go to prison for that,” Jisoo worriedly looked at the male beside him.

“It’s fine. My life isn’t worth living for anyway,” Jeonghan looked so vulnerable. He resembles a scared puppy taking shelter from a turbulent storm.

“But I want to get to know you more. I want to hear you sing again,” Jeonghan looked at Jisoo. Sadness and worry were evident in his eyes.

“I think this is the time to stop. I don’t want to engage in a relationship with you, to anyone, not when I’m this... messed up. I want to fix myself first.” Jisoo understood what he meant. “So wait for me until that time comes. It’s up to you if you do,” Jeonghan said it. He knows that there is some connection going on between the two of them. It wasn’t love, but it was getting close. He just hopes that Jisoo wouldn’t shake it off.

In the early hour of the morning, Jisoo ended up going home. Jeonghan felt alone and empty. He was planning on turning himself in but he didn’t know when. The next day, he found himself in a police station. He brought the wallets he stole with him and turned them in. The police charged him with 7 months in jail. He texted Jisoo’s number, which he gave him the night before, that he was going to turn himself in.

It was cold and smelly on the prison cell. Jeonghan knew he has to endure this as a payment for the damage he had done. Jisoo frequently visited him during lunch time and talked to him. He felt like that connection got stronger and stronger between them. Jisoo’s his blessing. How can a man be this angelic? He barely knows Jeonghan yet he offers his time for him. 

Jeonghan also feels lucky. He wasn’t picked on my inmates. He was rather having a normal case. He is very much thankful for that. Jisoo also brings him food and seldom talks about random things. Sometimes it feels so surreal. He has to pinch himself every time because he can’t believe Jisoo would do this for him. The only thing he has to do was to do the duties of a prisoner – that is to clean.

Seven months passed by and Jeonghan couldn’t help but be enthusiastic about the situation. He wants to be with Jisoo after all this. He was his safe sanctuary. The person he knows he’ll forever be thankful for coming to his life. In his eyes right now, Jisoo is the person he wants to be with.

The police were uncuffing his hands when Jisoo arrived. “Hannie!” Enthusiasm and longing on both of their faces were evident. “I’m so happy for you.”

“You’re one lucky fella,” one of the guards blurted out. “My girlfriend couldn’t even spend time with me.” Jeonghan smiled.

“I, too, am lucky to have this amazing person beside me through my tough times.” Jeonghan looked at Jisoo who was also looking at him.

Jisoo drove Jeonghan to his apartment. Jeonghan paid for his apartment but had already ended the contract the night before he turned himself in. Jisoo welcomed him warmly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“You should shower first, I know that being in jail wears you off. The shower’s in there.” Jisoo pointed at a door. “I’ll go prepare something.” Jisoo scurried to what seems like a kitchen area to Jeonghan.

He showered and went out with only a towel. Jisoo saw this and gasped. Jeonghan caught him checking him out before uttering, “You should’ve told me when you’re done.” He also caught him gulp.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan chuckled at his cuteness. God, can this guy get any more cuter?

Jisoo was about to exit when Jeonghan grabbed him. He hugged him from behind. “I’m so lucky to have you, Hong Jisoo.” Jeonghan could feel the latter soften. “I hope that I’m permitted to say this, but here it goes: I like you, Jisoo. I also want to know more about you, help you, and cherish you more.” Jeonghan whispered. Jisoo remained quiet, that’s when Jeonghan felt a drop on his arm. He turned Jisoo around and saw that he was shedding tears. Jeonghan was surprised, he didn’t know that he would react this way. _Cute_ , he thought.

“Hannie, you don't know how happy I am to hear those words. I waited to hear those from you. I missed you as well.” Jisoo hugged him. “I like you too.” Jeonghan caressed Jisoo’s hair.

He smiled at how magnificent this moment felt. He wishes that it could last forever. Just him and Jisoo hugging each other in peace. Jeonghan pulled away softly to look at Jisoo’s face. He saw his eyes wet from tearing. He cupped his faced and brought it closer to his. They shared a kiss that lasted for God-knows-how-long before breaking off to catch a breath. The kiss didn’t feel anything sexual, instead it just felt to comforting and tranquil.

Now, Jeonghan’s sure that he’s not going to let this man, nor this moment slide away from him. He’s going to treasure him and cherish his whole being. Jeonghan swears that up to this moment.

_F i n_


End file.
